


Lay low

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of course.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Aberforth Dumbledore
Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105595





	Lay low

Our tale begins in Aberforth Dumbledore's house, his boyfriend Regulus Black has been laying low here since they managed to retrieve one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes.

Aberforth asked, "Have you made any progress destroying that wretched thing yet, Reggie?"

Regulus muttered, "No such luck."

Aberforth frowned. "Maybe it simply can't be destroyed."

Regulus told him, "Nonsense, there will be a way. There always is."

Aberforth smiled slightly. "I have faith that if anyone can find a way to destroy it, then you will."


End file.
